megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bass NGX
Bass NGX (also known as Michael (Human name), Dark Drakon, Bloody Baron, Dark Killer, The Immortal, and the Death Blood Bass) is the main antagonist in the Megaman NGX Series. He is a notorious intergalactic war criminal, who has adopted numerous aliases. He is the known for a purple scar over his left eye and red crystal on his chest and forehead. The most notable thing he is known for is his habit of coming back after dying and becoming even stronger than ever. He is also a Vice-King of the Repliforce Empire and leader of the Special Commando Task Force the Bloody Barons. He is also one of the few Drakian's survivor. Appearance During the end of first half of season 1. After the energy wave cuased by Mother Elf, like everyone else caught in it, Bass's armor also changed in MKII. Bass possess four forms a normal form, an fighter form, cannon form, and long-range form. Rockman zx3 galleons prime centurions by tomycase-d4wc50u.jpg|Bass' Original Form Neo Bass by coyotepack.jpg|Bass' Upgraded Form in First Movie Trilogy Albert the model w art2 by tomycase-d4j0q0w.png|Bass' Destron Satellite Form WeilRagnarok.jpg|Bass' Satellite Form Cannon Mode Rockman zx3 vega with gun by tomycase-d5n1udw.jpg|Bass' Human Form (Before hair turned grey) in Business Attire Xander_ZX_by_Atlas_kei.jpg|Bass' Human Form (After Hair Turned Grey) in Public Attire Forte bass mega man x concept by medrifogmatio-d57ht9j.jpg|Bass' MKI Form without visor and face shield Forte__Zero_Style_by_Seig_Verdelet.jpg|Bass' MKII Normal Form without visor and face shield Commission swordman by tomycase-d6oxd7e.png|Bass' MKII Fighter Form V squad vile coloured by danyetman-d3co162.png|Bass' MKII Heavy Artillery Mode Prime shockwave by kuro02-d680k8l.png|Bass' MKII Long-Range Form In season 3, Bass was destroyed for good, but unknown to the heroes fragments of his power crystal was scattered to different dimensions. The B-Frags, one by one, fuse with various objects to create new bodies for Bass. After all of his B-Frags are collected and put back together, the bodies from each B-Frag became additional forms for his MKII. U gamer.png|Bass' Knight Form (Frag in .hack universe) TMNT Cyber Shredder.png|Bass' Cyber Elf Form (Frag in Megaman Zero universe) Tengu Shredder's Dragon Form.jpg|Bass' Dragon Form (Frag in Bakugan universe) 760820-bigthumbnail.jpg|Bass' Mobile Suit Form (Frag in Gundam Universe) 0fd9567261090bf664ef4b5cb71d15d9.jpg|Bass' Crusade Form (Frag in Megaman X) 2856154642 d6142db621 o.png|Bass' Ninja Form (Frag in TMNT Universe) Personality He is completely emotionless and obedient to Wily. He has an eerie presence and a systematic sense. But when Megaman showed up for the first time, Bass displays emotions for the first time. In the beginning he sees Megaman as a weakling, but after witnessing of his powerful subordinates defeat against him, Bass finally finds pleasure of someone just as strong as him. He also dislike cowardly methods like taking hostages, or attacking a defenseless enemy like a weaponless Megaman. Bass also prefers following the strong and worthy leader, rather than be leader himself. He is cold and calculating and shows little to no mercy to his enemy. Bass shows great care for his subordinates and shows no abusiveness to them, even after they fail. The only punishment they recieve is something they dislike, like Flameman continously dunked in a tub a water or snow. He is also an honourable fighter, as he never resort to dirty tricks even ordered to do so. Relationship Dr. Wily -''' After rebuilding him, Bass show the utmost loyalty and respect to Dr. Wily. 'King Rohan -' Soon to be leader of the Repliforce, Bass is working hard with the other Vice-King to find the perfect pieces to create the perfect robot king. 'Leviathan -' Bass' fiance. Found her in the sea, during his business trip for Seattle. He personally retrieved her body and had his troops to repair her. It was later revealed that she is the Leviathan, who was thought to be killed in the explosion of Omega, but later turns out to have thrown into a protal. She was taken to Wily for proper repairs and upgrades. After Bass' second defeat, Leviathan (though shadowed) retrieves his body and decapitated head, before his base burned to the ground. She currently serves as his Vice-Queen. She shows great love to Bass as he treats her like a woman and a soldier, while those before her treats her like a woman. She's been known for putting Bass back together everytime he gets blown up. Abilities and Powers Bass display incredible strength and durability, despite physically being the weakest Vice-Kings. He however is much smarter and faster than they are. Like all members of the Repliforce, Bass possess the ability to fly, and as a machine Bass possess high endurance. Bass is also a skilled close combatant, swordsman, and marksman. After achieving MKII and so on Bass can change into different forms for different combats. Even in his human form Bass is still a skilled fighter. When fighting in darkness he is nearly unstoppable. Bass possess a habit of cheating death, though this was because outside forces help fix him up. Even after he actually died, Bass left a piece of his data in cyber space in order to continue his terror. Megaman himself admits Bass will always return as long as there is a Megaman. *Bass MKII Normal Form - A balance in speed, strength, etc. *Bass MKII Fighter Form - This form a superior ability in speed and maneuverability. It is said this form is three times the speed of an Upgraded Sniper Joe. *Bass MKII Heavy Artillery Form - This form possess incredible strength and heavy armor. This however decreases the speed, thus hover systems were installed in the legs. This form possess a large arsenal of weapons. *Bass MKII Long-Range Form - Meant for long-range combat, like sniper or bombardment this form possess improved scanners and sensors. At some point Bass assimilated a Cyber Elf. The cyber elf he assimilated is the Blood Elf, an elemental type. It qualifies the user to manipulate and control his own and blood of others to a certain extend. It also allows Bass to generate excessive amounts of blood and manipulate, animate, solidify and otherwise control it, whether the blood is their own, from their surroundings (blood-bank, hospital, battlefield) or from/in someone else. Bass is however vulnerable to fire and ice attacks, until he is in his Bloody Crystal Form. Weapons and Technology '''Orignal Form *Standard Buster Bass Upgraded Form *Wings: double as energy gatherers *2x Twin tri-plasma energy cannons: One on each arm *2x Diamond edged blades: One on each arm *2x Secondary blaster revolver *Stealth field generators: In the helmet crest *Ion beam discharger: Fire from horn *Ram-jet engines: Located under the wings *Twin bladed tail: Add stability in flight *Animalistic legs: Improve speed to 275%. Bass' Destron Satellite Form *Bits: An extremely dangerous weapon. This weapon allows Bass for attack in every range and can be used for different purposes like making forcefields and weapons. Bass' Satellite Form Cannon Mode *Destron Cannon: The only weapon in this form. The cannon possess enough power to destroy a planet in maximum power. The blast was overpowered against Megaman's Planetary Megabuster, resulting in Bass' destruction. MKI *Two solid energy charge swords *Two beam sabres *Bass Buster *Plasma shield *Two leg blade station inside the toe portion of the feet Human *Beam Pistol *Beam Sword MKII Normal Form *Beam Magnum - A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, mirroring the output of large mega-particle cannons. Normally, It functions like an ordinary beam rifle, but utilizes a special E-cap magazine mechanism to produce mega-particle cannon yield at the expense of an entire E-cap battery. *Revolving Launcher - A new attachment added to Bass' Beam Magnum. Each barrel houses an ammo type for the Revolving Launcher. **Beam Jitte - A Beam Jitte is attached to the Banshee Norn's Revolving Launcher. Essentially a bayonet, it is designed to catch enemy beam sabers, allowing the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out his main beam saber, or used when the Banshee Norn is in a tight situation when it lost its Beam Sabers. ***Heat Seeking Missile ***Frag Grenades - Grenade launcher that fires four armor-piercing grenades that can be set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. ***Rocket Bazooka - Can combine with the magnum. Can fire five shots per clip. *Machine Gun: A basic armament found on many robots. While not very powerful and typically unable to armor made with the the same metal as the bullets, the vulcan gun is useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, and engaging lightly-armored targets such as tanks and small aircraft. *Beam Scythe: Bass' new main weapon. He is armed with armed with two beam scythes, stored on his back. The beam scythes can form a naginata. Chains are also attached allowing Bass to swing it at long distance. Additionally, the scythes can also be used while attached to the shield. When activated, the beam blade expands beyond the shield's cover area, taking on an appearance resembling that of a crossbow. Bass have at least eight of them. *Shield: A long shield that is used for defense. It can store two Beam Scythe. It can either be attached to the forearms or to the back. The shield can also serve as a jetpack. When equipped with the beam scythe, Bass can launch his shield from his forearm and swings it like a yo-yo. It is also armed with a beam cannon. *Beam Saber/Beam Tonfa: Stored within each forearm, they can also be used while attached externally to the arms. *Bass Buster: Possess rapid-firing capabilities to a gatling gun. MKII Fighter Form *2x Beam Saber: Mounted on the hip. Can combine into a dual-beam saber/beam javellin. *2x Plasma Sword: One is long sized and the other is medium sized. Both mounted on the back. *2x Leg beam blade: One mounted in each lower leg. When activated, a beam is generated between the knees and foot, it is used by Bass during kicks and has been used to deflect incoming beam boomerangs. *Beam Shield: A solid shield equipped with a beam shield emitter and two other weapons. The solid shield ensures that Bass still has a means of protecting itself when the beam shield is penetrated. **Grapple: One of the two weapons mounted in the beam carry shield, it is a grappling claw and can be used in multiple ways. E.g. Ramming a target some distance away, capture a target using the claw or tie a target up with the attached cable. **Boomerang: The second weapon mounted in the shield, it has two functions. It can firstly function as a normal beam boomerang, but its movement is due to to the interaction between the beam blade’s force field and the surrounding matter, allowing it to move in space like in the atmosphere. Secondly, it can function as a handheld or shield mounted beam saber. *Tri-Blades: Bass carries five tri-blade weapons. Bass usually throws them like boomerangs. Stored on the waist. MKII Heavy Artillery Form *2x Beam Sabers: Mounted on back. *2-Barrel Grenade Launcher: Bass mounts a two-barrelled grenade launcher on each of his forearm and is used for mid-ranged combat. *Shoulder Cannnon: Can fire heavy shells and beam blasts. *Chest Gatling Cannon: Two high power Gatling guns are mounted within the chest. When in use, the chest armor opens up, and the guns are fired. *11-tube missile launcher: Mounted on left shoulder. *2x Armored Knives: Stored in legs. *2x Double Gatling Knuckle Buster: Serves both as a close, medium, and long range weapon. Based on Atlas' Model F buster. A smoothbore cannon fires from the middle of the buster, while the gatling guns are in the top and bottom of the buster behind the knuckles. The knuckles are electric charge. *Homing Missile: Stored within the shoulders, missile pods mounted on the legs, and front skirt, they are fired towards an enemy/enemies with a lock on. *Micro Missile: Stored within the shoulders, missile pods mounted on the legs, and side skirts, they are fired towards an enemy/enemies with a lock on. MKII Long-Range Form *Hyper Bass Buster: Due to the lost of his left arm in this form by Rush, Wily sent in to new weapon, later revealed to be a prototype of King's Destructo-cannon. The new weapon can fire multiple ammunition, from bullets, heavy shells, lasers, beam, flame, etc. *Beam Sword/Axe: The only close combat weapon for Long-Range Form is a single beam sword-axe. It has two beam emitters, allowing it to produce beam blades in the shape of a typical beam saber, pick, or axe. The beam sword-axe is mounted on the back when not used. *Machine Gun: Stored on the rear. Due to the Buster being too large, the machine gun serves as a back up in case the enemy is too close. Attacks *'Magic Mirror': Used to record something then allow him to broadcast it over any/multiple reflective surfaces (even the moon and Sun) or through other communication devices. Because of this ability Bass doesn't carry a comm. device. *'Dark Reflector': Bass summons round mirror which bounces attacks back away from the user. *'Abyss Cannon': Tortured souls are called from hell and fired at the enemy as a mouthed cannonball. One of Bass' strongest attacks. However this depends on what planet he is in. If the planet is uninhabited, thus no souls the attack is usless. The attack's strength depends on the amount of souls. The more souls there are the stronger the attack gets. *'Blood Syringe': Bass summons spiked glass orbs and launch them at his victim(s). If they hit they will drain blood from the target until they burst, at which point the blood flows at Bass. Bass can then coagulate the blood into different weapons, including bladed stones to throw at the living enemies. Bass mainly uses this ability first when in a large fight, this allows Bass to fight at his full potential as there are blood everywhere. *'Blood Crystals': This allows Bass to solidify his blood form and blood weapons into solid blood crystals. This also gives Bass immunity to heat and freezing attacks, and increase Bass' physical strength. However this leaves Bass physically vulnerable as he is no longer intangible. this ability only works on his own blood. *'Bloody Claw': Bass covers his hands with hardened blood, changing them in to claws capable of tearing thru metal, bone, and Stone Easily. *'Flying Blade Blood Claw': By dipping his claws in his own blood and channeling his blood abilities through his claws, Bass can sling his blood at his enemies in the form of multiple, red shurikan-like crescents. It requires his own blood to attack, due to the Blood Crystals flaw. *'Blood Spear's': Bass can increase his claws' range and strength to cut though objects and people deeper than logically possible by converting them in to pure blood, allowing him to kill weaker people many times his size in one hit. With his Spritual Powers mixed into it, his Blood Spear's becomes a Dark crimson-colored and is strong enough to cause shallow cuts to mountains. *'Poison Blood Infusion': Through blood manipulation Bass is also able to inject his own blood into an opponent. As his blood is extremely potent to people, specifically organics other than robots it acts as an extremely potent poison. The victim must be stabbed by the same attack in order to be cured. *'Blood Prison': After liquefying a portion of his body, Bass manipulates the resulting blood to surround his target's head, preventing them from breathing in order to either: render the victim unconscious or ultimately kill them, if the suffocation is sustained. When used with Spiritual Power Bass can harden his blood it into a makeshift shell to keep his enemy from moving. *'Blood Bullet': Bass forms a finger gun and fires a droplet of blood at the intended target with tremendous force from their index finger, enough to easily pierce through a Steel Door. Bass only uses it if he can't use his buster in time. *'Blood Splatter Whip': Bass manipulates his blood in to a long thorny whip that's capable of cutting even through steel and stone, he can also uses his still wet blood to slash the opponent several yards away. *'Blood Shield': Bass create an Blood dome around his allies and himself to act as a defense. It is strong enough to withstand the assault of many explosive at once, remaining almost undamaged. *'Bloody Bats': Bass Turns his blood in to small bats made from blood that he can use for attacking or spying as well as a back up supply of blood. Because they are used only in night time, people mistakes them as regular bats. *'Thousand Blood Rain': Using this technique, Bass gathers some blood from his hands into one thousand long needles which he shoot's in to the air. He can also directs them to a specific target at high speed, leaping backwards before impact so he doesn't get caught in the crossfire. *'Blood Balloon': After using the Thousand Blood Rain to form a pool of blood at his feet, Bass then produces blood bubbles which float upwards from the ground. These are then launched at targets with such speed and force that they can cause great blunt-force trauma. *'Blood Wing's': Bass sprout's bat like wing's of blood from his back which he can use to fly, deflect attack's and protect himself. *'Bloody Bass': Bass' ultimate technique, when pushed to his limits, Bass can convert his cells, tissue, organs and bones in to blood from his body and wield his maximum strength remotely as an almost invulnerable, winged blood mannequin. Bloody Bass also has the ability to drain blood from someone without biting them. The strain of using this technique leaves Bass so exhausted he cannot stand or move. Bass can also use this ability to cure any ailment, no matter how incurable it is. *'Bloody Blade': By stabing himself in the hand, allowing his blood to flow from his hand, Bass can harden it into a makeshift sword. Due to his blood being poisonous to organics any wounds recieved from this blade can be fatal if the wound is deep. History Category:User:DeathBloodBass Category:Antagonist Category:Villain